


If It Gets Much Worse I'll Lose My Wits

by wickednotevil



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickednotevil/pseuds/wickednotevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahina family cuddlepile during a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Gets Much Worse I'll Lose My Wits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyargles/gifts).



> Set before the series so no Ema.

The hurricane that had been predicted all week was finally hitting Tokyo with a vengeance. Rain pattered down against the garden, picking up from occasional drops to full-tilt pelting against the windows of the living room. Louis breathed on the window he was perched next to and drew thirteen little stick figures on the glass before more steam rose from his cup of tea and obscured half of them.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and twisted his head to see Kaname had apparently abandoned drinking with the Buddha Club early. All the brothers maintained that, as Kaname was always there when you wanted him for something he must have no duties to perform ever, although Louis personally thought he just had an alarm his in mind that went off whenever one of his brothers went looking for him. Louis smiled at him and offered his cup of tea. Kaname took a sip, grimaced, and shook his head, handing it back.

“No call for hairdressers today?” he asked.

“Whilst creating hairstyles in such conditions would be a wonderful challenge, there is little call for it on a day when any creation would be destroyed the minute the customers stepped outside,” Louis sighed. “The salon closed this morning after everyone cancelled their appointments.”

Kaname hummed in agreement.

Louis finished off his tea and tugged Kaname up the stairs with him.

“We’re starting the Asahina tradition early today, I see,” Kaname grinned.

“I’ll grab our duvets, you get pillows and blankets,” Louis told him. “We’ll let Ukyo-nii and Masa-nii organise a proper pillow fort later.”

 

Iori and Yusuke came home together like normal, and Yusuke headed off into his room the minute he stepped into the house, ignoring the way Kaname and Louis had already set up a nest of blankets and pillows across the sofas, while they watched television and waited for the others to get home.

Iori went straight for the occupied sofa and Louis lifted up a corner of his duvet invitingly. Iori burrowed into it until he reached Louis buried deep inside and leant his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“Long day?” Louis asked, soothing a hand over his hair.

“Yusuke was tiresome on the way home,” Iori said softly. “He likes a girl in his class.”

Kaname laughed. “Everyone gets school crushes; it’ll give us something else to tease him about besides asking Subaru to marry him.”

“Kana-nii! He was five!” Louis giggled.

Ukyo walked in with Wataru hanging off his arm, hair clearly dishevelled from the wind, but tie perfectly straight. “Are you talking about Yusuke and Subaru again, Kaname?”

“Ukyo, about time! Welcome home,” Kaname cheered. “It’s going to be a long windy night and we can’t survive on beer alone.”

Ukyo dropped Wataru off on the sofa; he immediately started clambering over them all to find a good spot to sit on, and headed off into the kitchen, wiping the rain from his glasses.

“Everyone’s home tonight,” Ukyo said, checking the chart. “More or less. I started a lot of the food off earlier.”

“You’re a marvel.”

“Is Fuuto home today then?” Iori asked.

“According to the schedule he should have a brief layover in Tokyo tonight before heading off to Kyoto, but with the weather like it is I’m not sure he’ll make it out here. I’ll call his manager and check.”

“If he’s not coming then do mushrooms,” Yusuke announced, clomping down the stairs.

“Fuuto’s not the only one who hates mushrooms in everything,” Kaname muttered, before getting one of Wataru’s flailing limbs in his diaphragm. “Air, Wataru!”

“Oh, sorry,” Wataru said scrambling off of him. “Are you okay, Kana-nii?”

“I am now,” he answered, patting Wataru on the head. Wataru nodded and grinned sunnily.

“Louis,” Ukyo called from the kitchen, “Can you help me with dinner?”

Louis was stuck half underneath Wataru and Iori, smothered in blankets, somehow extricated himself before anyone else could offer to move. Yusuke snorted, “Magic,” and Wataru’s eyes gleamed.

Kaname slunk in to the kitchen after him and they heard ‘Oh, Kanam-’ before Ukyo’s voice cut off and Louis started giggling.

Yusuke groaned.

Subaru walked in not long after, just in time to catch Wataru’s pouting when it became clear Fuuto wouldn’t make it home that night after all. He dumped his kit bag by the door and headed off into the kitchen as Wataru loudly proclaimed they should watch the DVD of Fuuto’s last tour to make it _seem_ like he was there with them.

“Subaru, how was practise?” Ukyo greeted him. Louis smiled sweetly at him and continued chopping onions at a ridiculously fast pace.

Kaname offered him a bowl of curry and said, “They’re making more, almost everyone’s home tonight, Suba-chan,” when Subaru raised an eyebrow at the continued cooking despite the full table of food.

Subaru grunted and sat down at the table, shortly followed by Yusuke and Iori, drawn in by the smell of delicious food.

“Why didn’t you say it was done, Ukyo-nii,” Yusuke complained.

“There’s not enough for everyone, Yusuke,” he explained. “But eat up now and we’ll save this lot for when the twins and Masaomi get home, okay.”

Strains of Fuuto’s flirting drifted in from the television in the next room.

“And could one of you fetch Wataru, please?”

 

The twins arrived home later than planned, the hurricane had picked up by then and the trains were delayed and packed full, so they ended up walking half the way home from the studio. Somehow Tsubaki had managed the impossible and was almost entirely dry.

“Did you scare the rain away, Tsuba-nii?” Yusuke asked incredulously. Tsubaki just laughed and Azusa could feel his eyebrow twitching in irritation. Tsubaki had managed to be mostly dry by cowering behind him from the wind and he if didn’t get out of his sopping wet clothes soon Azusa swore he’d run away to live with Natsume. Even his glasses were the worse for wear, covered in rain and the right arm bent at a strange angle from where he had to grab them to stop the glasses flying off his face in the wind.

Azusa was soaked and so unimpressed with how the entirety of the day had home- the hurricane was just the blustery conclusion of an already hateful day’s work- he barely noticed when Tsubaki abandoned him for the cuddlpile of siblings on the floor.

Azusa headed stoically upstairs for a shower, trying to ignore the squelch his right sock made every time he stepped forwards and the horrible feeling of wet demin encasing his legs. He made it into his room without once engaging his brain and stripped off his shirt and whipped it straight into the laundry basket.

The briefest of knocks announced Subaru before he walked in carrying a stack of towels. Azausa eyed him suspiciously before grabbing the top towel and patting his torso down before peeling off his jeans.

If he made a show of bending over as he eased the skin-tight material over his arse then it was only because wet jeans were difficult to get off. He took the flush of red bursting across Subaru’s cheeks as a personal victory.

Subaru cleared his voice. “Have you heard from Natsume-nii-san? I know he’s working out in this.”

“Natsume? He’ll be fine. He’s too organised for weather to put him off,” Azusa drawled, walking in to the bathroom and turning the water on, leaving a trail of clothes behind him. Like he’d know what Natsume was up to, they may have shared a womb but Natsume had always preferred to spend the majority of his time somewhere the twins weren’t.

It had been a very long day, he had to rerecord his lines a ridiculous number of times because of some construction going on outside that was creating a buzzing sound on the tracks. Tsubaki somehow managed to get all of his done while the workers on the road crew were setting up in the morning and now all Azusa wanted was a hot shower, some food, and eight hours sleep wrapped up around Tsubaki. Subaru nodded at him and Azusa realised he’d said all of that out loud and he ducked under the spray of the shower to escape further humiliation.

“I’ll sort you some food,” Subaru promised. “Come down when you’re done.”

“Aren’t you going to stay and wash my back for me?” Azusa called after him.

The shower was quick but blisteringly hot and soothing to his aching muscles and he dried off desultorily, throwing on a tracksuit before fishing his phone out of his jeans pocket.

“Asahina Natsume.”

“Na-chan.”

“You’re both home, I’m assuming,” Natsume sighed.

“Just calling because Subaru-kun was worried about you being out in the storm,” Azusa shot back.

Natsume said, “Work doesn’t stop because of some bad weather,” and Azusa heard the sound of a door opening and the meowing cries of the cats before he hung up and realised Natsume was just getting home. He smirked to himself; at least if he and Tsubaki can’t be there to torment Natsume then those fluffy demons can do it for them.

 

“Iori, you realise Louis has plaited flowers into your hair again,” Tsubaki snorted.

“Louis-nii-san, I told you to stop picking my flowers for your hairdressing!” Iori scolded.

Louis popped his head round the wall curiously. “I bought some fake flowers just for plaiting,” he explained. “The real ones are nicer but I know you don’t like me using them.”

Tsubaki sighed loudly, “The goody-two-shoes strikes again.” He flopped onto the free end of the sofa and shoved at Kaname’s legs until he grudgingly moved them out of the way. In return Tsubaki rolled onto his stomach and rested his chin on his hands. “What are you drinking, Kaname-nii?”

“Sake,” Kaname answered, leaning down close. His voice dropped into intimate registers, “And I’ll only share with those who appreciate it and not brats like you.” He finished with a kiss to Tsubaki’s forehead and a laugh as Yusuke kicked him.

“There’s some beer,” Subaru offered, walking in from the kitchen with a pack of them from the fridge.

Tsubaki mulled it over before shrugging, “I’ll see what Azusa wants first.”

Subaru nodded. The twins were inseparable, even compared to the rest of the brothers.

Ukyo finally came in from the kitchen with refills of tea and juice for Wataru. “Oh, Tsubaki, you’re back, welcome home. There’s food for you and Azusa waiting in the kitchen.”

Tsubaki blinked. “Azusa’s upstairs showering. We can eat later.”

“I put his in the microwave,” Subaru grunted. “You can have yours now.”

Tsubaki sat up and pinched Subaru’s cheeks. “Such an attentive younger brother.”

“Oh, Tsubaki, before you go eat could you give me yours and Azusa’s schedule for the next week?” Louis asked apropos of nothing.

“Only if you tell me why,” Tsubaki grinned, dangling his phone in front of Louis’ face only to have it snatched out of his grip with a smile.

“I’m trying to organise a single afternoon to dye everyone’s hair down at the salon, it’s easier to get it all over in one go than spread it out like last month,” Louis said distractedly, pulling up the calendar on Tsubaki’s phone. “Oh, you’ve got a promo meeting for that samurai game Yusuke wanted to play. Come by the salon afterwards and I’ll fit you in at the same time at Natsume.”

Kaname shuddered. “You’re really doing all the triplets at once?”

Yusuke and Iori looked mildly horrified at the idea, while Subaru’s face went suspiciously blank.

“My assistants like to watch,” Louis sparkled. There were roses blooming. Wataru looked away from Fuuto’s encore to bat at one.

“Creepy,” Yusuke muttered sotto voce.

 

With more of the family now home and the frequent additions of blankets and duvets- Louis even sent the twins away to raid the bedrooms- space in their little square nest of sofas and warm bodies was becoming a premium. Kaname was holding court in the right-hand corner, flirting outrageously with anyone who invaded his space to put them off. Yusuke had already moved to the other sofa entirely to escape being between Kaname at his flirtatious best and Tsubaki

“Ukyo,” Kaname drawled. “Come to join me? All who sit here must pay me tribute in sake or kisses.” He ended with a roguish wink that turned into laughter when Iori passed his sake cup up from by his feet without a word.

Ukyo just snorted at him and sat down almost on his lap with a cup of tea and a weary sigh. The tiny frown between his eyes was particularly visible.

“It’s not like Masaomi to be out so late,” Ukyo fretted.

Louis looked up from his game of cat’s cradle with Wataru, “He got called in to the hospital quite late. There was a note in the kitchen; did it fall off the board?”

Ukyo jumped up to check and came back with the note in question, the distinctive chicken-scratch of a doctor obvious. “It must’ve come off while we were making dinner. At least this explains why he’s so late.”

Azusa’s appearance distracted him from fretting any further, Tusbaki joining him at the bottom of the stairs to rub himself sinuously against Azusa’s side like a particularly amorous cat, before grabbing the towel still in Azusa’s hand and forcing him to sit on the floor between his legs.

“You’ll catch a cold at this rate,” Tsubaki scolded him, catching the last droplets of water dripping down the back of his neck.

“Never,” Azusa said, voice slipping effortlessly into work-mode, “That’s what I have you for.”

Tsubaki smirked and reached his free hand down to cup Azusa’s chin. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into the hand, letting out a groan only a hairsbreadth from obscene.

“What would I do without you?” Azusa whispered reverently, rising to his knees and turning to face Tsubaki properly.

“Let’s hope we never find out,” Tsubaki cooed back and leaned down for a long thorough kiss. Azusa grinned into the kiss and Tsubaki bit his lip in retaliation. The others ignored them with the ease of long years practise until Azusa lunged on top of Tsubaki and then Kaname grabbed them both by their shirt collar and shook them like recalcitrant kittens.

“If one of you were left without the other for more than a day we’d call Natsume and let him deal with the fallout,” Ukyo laughed. “Now go get your food, Asuza, before Yusuke decides he’s hungry again.”

“I’m not that bad!” Yusuke protested from his spot on the floor. He was currently sitting patiently as Louis’ newest victim and was sporting an elaborate updo.

 

Hikaru, still in Peru doing research for his next novel and not buried under mountains of blankets and brothers, sent Kaname a photo of him in a gorgeous sundress outside in equally gorgeous sunshine. The message with it read ‘Enjoying the weather, kick the nearest brother for me. P.S Smart money’s on Masa-nii being the last home’.

Kaname laughed and called him a punk before sending the photo to the shared family cloud so everyone else could bitch and moan about people who weren’t stuck in a country currently battered by the elements.

 

Masaomi was, as predicted, the last holdout, with the roads increasingly treacherous there was a growing chance that he wouldn’t make it back at all and would stay at the hospital, but everyone stayed up waiting. Wataru had fallen asleep hours before, curled up on Ukyo’s lap, but he made them all promise to wake him the minute Masa-nii got home. The twins were quietly reading through scripts in their private fort of pillows, while Kaname had lost the sofa to Subaru and was now sprawled on the floor snoring with Iori and Louis curled on top of him, blond and grey hair spread out together on his chest.

When Masaomi walked in, thick grey coat keeping most of the rain off his suit, Ukyo smiled and nodded at the sleeping trio. “Grab a blanket,” he whispered.

Masaomi shrugged off the coat and hung it up by the door, pulling a spare duvet over Kaname and his flowery bookends, before collapsing on the space beside Ukyo and Wataru.

“Did someone lend you that coat at work?” Ukyo asked. “I don’t remember it.”

“I ran into Natsume on my way home,” Masaomi explained. “He had this spare coat with him and it was just my size.”

Tsubaki rolled his eyes so hard they almost hurt and Azusa wondered, not for the first time, if Natsume was tracking the GPS on all their phones to be able to stalk them all so easily.

 


End file.
